Pacem perducit ad alterum
by ChamaloOowWx
Summary: Après la guerre, le regard d'Harry change vis-à-vis de son ennemi de toujours. Est-ce réciproque ? Jusqu'à quel point ? One-Shot / Drarry , HPDM, Slash , Post-Guerre.


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Les lieux non plus. Tout est à J. sauf l'histoire !

* * *

Pacem perducit ad alterum

* * *

Dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, on pouvait entendre les centaines de respirations des élèves. De tous ? Non, ce serait trop beau, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui ne trouve pas le sommeil, et ce soir c'était Harry Potter, qui se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant désespérément à s'endormir, sans succès.

Bien sûr, il était habitué à passer des nuits blanches, mais pas depuis la défaite du mage noir. Pas depuis ce redoublement de la septième année, que lui et tous ces amis avaient été obligés de subir. Ben oui, vous comprenez, c'est bien beau d'avoir vaincu des dizaines de mangemorts pendant une guerre, mais apparemment ça ne suffit pas pour avoir son diplôme !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était à présent 5h du matin, et que le Survivant n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil, et s'il en jugeait par sa chance légendaire, ledit sommeil le frappera en plein cours de potion, sans qu'il sache pourquoi ni comment…

Quelle galère, cette insomnie. Harry n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais s'il la trouvait, ladite raison allait passer un sal quart d'heure !

Ceci dit, il pouvait passer ses nerfs sur autre chose, une fouine par exemple…

Non, décidément, ça ne ferait pas l'affaire.

Voyez vous, Harry s'était mis à changer son opinion de Malfoy depuis que celui-ci lui avait permis de s'échapper des griffes de Bellatrix le jour où ils s'étaient fait attrapés, Hermione, Ron et lui.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le serpentard ce retrouvait souvent dans ses pensées, de manière aléatoire et involontaire.

Peut-être était-il la cause de cet état d'éveil nocturne ? Qui sait ?

Mais même si c'était lui, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il se tracassait, c'est vrai, Malfoy s'était rangé du bon côté pendant quelques minutes, et alors ?

Raaah, voilà, Harry était en train de s'embourber dans les méandres de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Draco Malfoy…

Pouvait-il vraiment le considéré comme sa Némésis ? Etaient-ils prêts à enfouir ces années de chamaillerie derrière eux maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus ?

Harry se surprit à imaginer une amitié avec l'ancien mangemort, mais serait-ce vraiment possible ? Dumbledore avait soutenu Draco lors de son procès, appuyé par une lettre de témoignage d'Harry, mais cela ne signifiait surement pas grand chose pour lui…

Et puis, Hermione et Ron ne verraient certainement pas une telle amitié d'un bon œil de toute manière. Surtout Ron en fait, Hermione était plutôt ouverte d'esprit après tout.

Harry secoua sa tête. À quoi pensait-il ? Essayer d'imaginer la réaction de ses amis à un événement qui ne se produira sans doute jamais !

Au moins, Harry avait trouvé la cause inconsciente de son insomnie : Draco Malfoy.

Il lui devait une fière chandelle, mais lui avait-il déjà rendu ? Il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande lorsque l'incendie s'était propagé, et lui avait sûrement était d'une grande aide, faisant penché la balance en sa faveur lors de son procès.

Mais Harry sait bien que s'il invoque de telle raisons devant Malfoy pour tenter de gagner sa confiance ou son amitié, ce dernier lui rétorquerai qu'il n'avait rien demandait et que si Harry ressortait ça, il n'était en réalité qu'un calculateur qui ne vaudrai pas mieux qu'un serpentard.

À moins qu'Harry ne se fasse des films, et ce ne serait pas la première fois…

DDDRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG !

Voilà, cette fois-ci il n'y échapperai pas, cette nuit complètement dépourvue de sommeil allait lui porter préjudice aujourd'hui : il va tout simplement ressembler à une larve sans âme et traîner sa carcasse toute la journée comme une zombie.

Après une douche, froide pour un réveil plus efficace, Harry sauta le petit déjeuner. Il se rendit immédiatement devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un cours plus qu'obsolète pour lui, mais obligatoire s'il espère devenir Auror à l'avenir !

Il semblerait que la cause de ses tourments, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy, ait décidé lui aussi d'arriver tôt ce matin en DCFM, la poisse.

Ils étaient là, seuls dans ce grand couloir vide, face à face, sans leurs acolytes…

C'était une scène plutôt étrange, il était bien rare qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Harry se retrouvait souvent sans Ron et Hermione, étant donné qu'ils formaient désormais un couple, et Malfoy n'était plus suivi de ses chiens de garde depuis qu'ils avaient été mis en prison, alors forcément, ça allait arrivé. Mais bizarrement, depuis le début de l'année, ils ne s'étaient vus que parmi un groupe d'élève ou encore à distance.

Harry, bien qu'emplit d'un certain inconfort, décida que c'était l'occasion à laquelle il avait aspiré toute la nuit. Quoi qu'on en dise, il fallait plus de courage pour oser parler à son ennemi de toujours que pour affronter la plus grande menace du pays.

Ce qui rend le tout encore plus difficile, l'est la peur du rejet. Harry ne voulait tout simplement plus recevoir de regards haineux ou remplis de dégoût de la part de Malfoy, il n'avait jamais vu un seul sourire sincère sur son visage et il était déterminé à lui en faire arborer un !

Et à ce moment, Harry dit la chose la plus stupide qu'il était possible de dire dans une situation pareille :

« Hey Malfoy, ça te dirai un trêve ? »

L'interpelé écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant même pas à ce qu'Harry lui adresse la parole, mais surtout, parce qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre un truc pareil sortir de la bouche du survivant.

« T'es tombé sur la tête Potter ? On n'a aucune raison de faire ça, je ne sais même pas ce qui peut bien te traverser l'esprit… On a jamais pu se supporter, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que quoi que ce soit va changer ? »

Hm, intéressant, des questions, un peu rhétoriques, certes, mais pas de refus clair et sans chance de persuasion. Alors Harry poursuivit sa tentative, argumentant un peu plus.

« Je me disais simplement que tu n'avais pas vraiment montré d'animosité envers qui que ce soit cette année. Et puis en fait, je n'arrête pas de penser que si tu n'avais pas insulté Ron lors de la cérémonie d'entrée, je t'aurais sûrement serré la main ce jour là. D'après moi tu vaux la peine d'être connu, mais malheureusement, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. »

Harry avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, et Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui là tout à coup ? Draco n'avait pas vraiment de contre-arguments, et ne détestait plus vraiment Harry depuis un moment déjà. De plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ces mots l'avaient beaucoup touché.

Alors il se surprit lui même à ne pas refuser cette approche incongrue.

« Et si j'accepte Potter, qu'est-ce que ça changerai ? »

Il était toujours sur la défensive, mais Harry était déjà heureux, il avait ses chances après tout. Mais avant qu'Harry ait eu l'occasion de répondre à cette dernière question, le reste de la classe arriva, coupant net leur conversation, les laissant tous les deux appréhensifs quant à la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements.

Pendant le cours de DCFM, Harry tournait et retournait la question de Draco dans sa tête, ne prêtant aucune attention au cours. Ron et Hermione lui lançaient des petits regards interrogatifs, qu'il balayait immédiatement.

Quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées cependant : une note.

Ah, l'écriture aristocratique de Draco, lorsqu'il la reconnu, finit de le réveiller entièrement.

_« Rejoint moi dans la salle sur demande après le cours de potion au lieu de bouder comme ça Potter. On continuera notre conversation. D.M. »_

Cela mit Harry de bonne humeur, au moins il n'était pas le seul à vouloir poursuivre dans cette voie.

Le reste de la matinée ce passa sans plus de rebondissement. Et à présent l'estomac d'Harry criait famine. Ben oui, c'est ce qu'on récolte quand on ne prend pas le repas le plus important de la journée. Mais franchement, d'après lui, ce qui s'était passé ce matin valait bien toute la nourriture du monde. Enfin, l'issue n'est pas encore certaine, il vaut mieux ne pas s'avancer.

Pendant tout le repas, Ron ne faisait qu'enfourner le plus de nourriture, le plus vite possible, enfin, visuellement en tout cas.

Ses amis ne posèrent aucune question à propos de son absence de ce matin, peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas remarqué…

Harry, pendant ce temps, lançait des coups d'œil discrets à l'objet des ascenseurs émotionnels qu'il subissait dernièrement. Ce dernier, apparemment trop plongé dans son livre, ne le remarqua même pas.

L'après-midi vint et Harry commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes. Et l'heure d'histoire de la magie qui précédait les deux heures tant redoutées de potion d'arrangeait rien à cela.

Lors de l'intercours, Harry n'était plus qu'un semi-somnambule. Et cinq minutes plus tard, son bureau de potion ne lui avait jamais paru aussi propice à l'endormissement. Malgré cela, Harry résista du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire en faisant des micro-siestes indétectables, bien que son inattention évidente déplaisait visiblement le professeur Rogue.

Vers la fin du cours, plusieurs chaudrons ayant explosé, Harry se retrouva éveillé en quelque sorte, il rangea ses affaires, mit les mains dans ses poches, et fut surpris lorsque sa main frôla un morceau de papier froissé.

Les souvenirs de la conversation de ce matin et du mot qu'il avait reçu finirent de le réveiller. Il devait garder un minimum de conscience pour ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Malfoy n'était déjà plus dans la classe.

Évidemment, il doit vouloir éviter qu'Harry et lui arrivent en même temps.

Harry traversa les couloirs qu'il avait finit par connaître par cœur, ce dernier battant la chamade. Après tout, ce qui allait suivre pourrait bien changer sa vie, pour ce qu'il en savait !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le pan de mur, une porte se forma instantanément. Il faut croire que Draco était beaucoup plus présent dans son esprit que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer.

Il se décida enfin à entrer, une boule au ventre.

La pièce était vraiment simple, un genre de petit salon avec une cheminée, une table basse, et un grand canapé.

Draco se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Harry entrer, leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux orageux de l'un intimant à l'autre de venir le rejoindre.

Alors Harry s'approcha, doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Il s'assit et toute sa gêne en fut comme décuplée, il n'osait même plus regarder le blond dans les yeux…

Voyant que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air décidé, Draco prit la parole.

« Ben alors Potter, t'as perdu ta langue ? Je sais que je suis impressionnant mais quand même ! »

Après cette petite tirade, Harry esquissa un sourire, légèrement remis d'aplomb.

« Impressionné ? Peut-être bien, après tout, je crois bien que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir somnolé en cours d'histoire de la magie, c'est un exploit en soit !  
Mais sinon… hum… pour en revenir à ce matin… »

Harry ne savait pas trop comment continuer, ça, c'était franchement visible. Et le blond se surprit à comprendre, que, oui, il impressionnait Potter. Lui, que le sauveur du monde sorcier avait vu au plus mal, il l'impressionnait. C'était plutôt flatteur dans un sens.

« Tu sais Potter, j'ai eu beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que tu gagnes là-dedans. Tu te mettras probablement toute ta maison à dos si tu t'approches trop de moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as témoigné en ma faveur… »

Draco baissa la tête à la fin de cette phrase, les regards accusateurs et haineux de toute l'assemblée du tribunal lui revenant en mémoire. Il était coupable, alors pourquoi, par Merlin, Potter lui aurait-il sauvé la mise.

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lue, mais, il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ma lettre. Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même, que tu as fait des choses bien. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai envie de mieux te connaître. J'me suis rendu compte que t'avais forcément un bon fond. J'avoue qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en apercevoir, sept ans quand même ! »

« Si j'avait un retourneur de temps, j'enregistrerai ce que tu viens de me dire et je le ferai écouter au toi du passé. Ca te ferait avoir un infarctus. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit, parce que le pire, c'est que Malfoy avait sûrement raison.

« Comploter ma mort devant moi alors que je te propose une bonne entente, plus rien ne m'étonnera venant de toi je pense. »

Draco allait s'énerver, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le petit sourire espiègle d'Harry, qui le fit un peu sourire à son tour.

« Pour en revenir au sujet initial Potter, personnellement, étant donné que la plupart des anciens serpentard de ma promotion ont finis en prison, je n'ai rien à perdre en faisant ami-ami avec toi. Mais ça reste tes risques et périls. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui qui avait évité le terme « ami » de peur de faire fuir le blond, le voilà qui le prononçait comme si de rien n'était.

Et il restait là, les yeux grands ouverts, hésitant entre une danse de la joie et un endormissement dû au soulagement.

Il lutta contre chacune de ces envies incongrues et reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Malfoy, je me fiche plutôt pas mal de ce que pensent les autres, vu la cinquième année que la plupart m'ont fait passé, je pense bien que je ne leur dois rien.

Et mine de rien, ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à ça, je m'étais d'ailleurs calculé une probabilité de 5% pour que tu acceptes mon amitié. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, revois tes maths Potter, je peux te dire que le bon chiffre était plutôt de l'ordre des 50%. Étant donné que plus personne ne m'ordonne quoi que ce soit à ton sujet. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à mettre Harry dans un état proche de l'évanouissement, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple phrase de la part de Draco le mettait dans tous ses états son cœur faisait des bonds.

Essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître, Harry poursuivit, un sourire niais persistant tout de même sur son visage.

« Si j'avais su, je me serai peut-être jeté l'eau plus tôt. Et je n'aurai pas eu à me triturer les méninges toute la nuit… Alors maintenant que le problème qui m'empêchait de dormir est résolu…je pense…que je…ne…vais…pas... »

Sans même pouvoir finir sa phrase, les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et son corps bascula dans la direction de Draco, sa tête atterrissant sur les genoux du blond.

« Tss, Potter, c'était pas une raison pour me prendre pour ton oreiller. »

Alors bien sûr, Harry n'entendit rien de cela. Et malgré ses mots, Draco retira délicatement les lunettes de Harry, lui évitant ainsi une douleur lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Lorsqu'il était préfet, Draco avait aperçu Harry de nombreuse fois hors des dortoirs pendant ses rondes, ne le dénonçant pas par simple fainéantise il se dit alors que personne ne verra la différence s'il ne rentrait pas avant le couvre feu à son dortoir, et décida donc de le laisser dormir encore un peu, touchant d'une main curieuse la masse de cheveux indomptable sur la tête de l'endormi. Lui de son côté, personne ne se souciait de son sort, à part peut-être cet énergumène sur ses genoux, alors autant qu'il reste un peu ici. Après tout, c'était plutôt agréable d'être avec quelqu'un pour qui on compte, et ça n'était pas arrivé à Draco depuis des années.

Vers 21 heures, l'ancien préfet serpentard se réveilla, constatant que le couvre-feu n'était pas encore dépassé. Il se souvint tout à coup pourquoi il était là, baissant les yeux sur la masse encore endormi. Ils avaient dû bouger pendant leur sommeil, et Harry était allongé de tout son long sur le blond, l'enlaçant par la même occasion, la tête sur son torse.

Draco remarqua qu'il avait lui aussi, passé ses bras autour du survivant inconsciemment. Il défit son étreinte et secoua légèrement son nouvel ami, le réveillant.

Lorsqu'Harry vit leur position, il se releva à toute vitesse, ses joues d'une belle teinte carmin.

Et Draco se frappa mentalement, se disant que non, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'était pas du tout « adorable » comme ça, et que son esprit ne devrait pas essayer de penser au réveil.

« Désolé, je voulais pas m'endormir, et j'ai du t'écrabouiller, je sais même pas comment on a pu finir comme ça… »

« Potter, calme-toi, je dormais aussi, alors ça n'a pas du me déranger plus que ça. Et apparemment, je t'ai privé de sommeil toute la nuit, alors tu méritais bien une petite sieste. »

Harry rougit de plus belle à ce sous-entendu appuyé du regard pervers de Malfoy, se demandant si ce dernier était au courant de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez lui par ces simples mots.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux à cette prise de conscience. Malfoy lui faisait de l'effet ? Depuis quand ?

Il ne voulait certainement pas gâcher cette amitié naissante, il était hors de question qu'il dise quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

« Waouh, vu l'heure, on ferait mieux de retourner à nos dortoirs. »

Draco était content de lui, il avait l'air d'avoir légèrement frustré le gryffondor, une activité à laquelle il excellait.

« Très bien, passe une bonne nuit. Prépare toi bien à la réaction des autres Potter, ils ne vont certainement rien t'épargner. »

Harry acquiesça, sortant de la pièce. Ils allaient prendre chacun une direction différente, mais quelque chose retint Draco par le poignet.

« Draco, tu voudrais bien qu'on aille à la prochaine sortie à Préaulard ensemble ? »

L'interpelé, fit oui de la tête, un air choqué sur le visage. Il avait voulu joué avec Harry avec ses sous-entendus tout à l'heure, mais entendre son prénom prononcé de cette manière avait suffit à lui faire tourné là tête.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, accélérant encore un peu plus les battements de son cœur, il lui lâcha le poignet et repartit en direction des dortoirs de sa maison.

Et Draco reprit sa marche, lentement, toujours un peu abasourdi par les récents évènements. Serait-il possible qu'il ait succombé à Harry ? Dès le premier jour d'amitié entre eux ? Avant ? Non, avant, ça ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Son esprit conscient tout du moins…

Les jours passèrent, et Harry et Draco avaient d'abord commencé par discuter ensemble lors des intercours, puis progressivement, à se voir en dehors de leurs cours communs.

Hermione et Ron avaient fini par accepter le comportement du brun, n'y accordant pas vraiment d'importance.

D'autres n'arrivaient pas à faire passer la pilule, mais bien trop lâches pour s'opposer à la volonté d'Harry, ils se mirent d'accord pour rejeter la faute sur Draco, aidé peut-être d'un maléfice ou d'une potion.

Après tout, pourquoi Harry irait-il de son plein grès tenir compagnie à cette fouine de Malfoy ?

Un soir, pendant une de leur discussion animée, Harry remarqua les cernes proéminentes sur le visage pâle du blond.

« Un problème de sommeil Malfoy ? »

« Huh ?... Pas exactement, enfin si, mais pas seulement en fait. Il semblerait que tes amis n'apprécient pas notre rapprochement… »

Harry leva les sourcils, stupéfait d'entendre que son ami ait pu être la cible de lions frustrés.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt Draco… »

Et l'interpelé frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry l'appelait par son prénom. C'était encore nouveau pour lui, mais il adorait ça.

« Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te froisser avec eux juste pour ça, hein ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal que je sache ! S'ils sont trop bêtes pour le voir, alors je n'ai pas à me retenir. Et puis, franchement, je passe de meilleurs moment avec toi ces derniers temps, que ce que j'ai pu passé avec eux ces dernières années. »

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Ça ressemblait bien à une déclaration, mais peu importe, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il n'allait plus être seul dans ces épreuves.

Alors c'était ça, l'amitié ? Avec tous les hypocrites qu'il avait connu, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir cela. Compter pour quelqu'un, ça paraissait simple, et pourtant, pour Draco, c'était inespéré.

« De toute façon, même si je te disais de laisser passer, tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête, alors je ne vais pas me fatiguer avec ça. »

« Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Et d'ailleurs, la sortie à Préaulard approche, je suis certain que d'ici là, plus personne ne t'embêtera, j'y veillerai personnellement. »

Harry arborait une expression un peu trop sadique au goût de Draco, et il se dit qu'il avait sûrement bien fait de se rallier à lui.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles pour nos deux protagonistes. Harry avait tenu parole, et Merlin seul sait comment il avait réussi à persuader ses camarades de laisser Draco tranquille.

La sortie à Préaulard allait se dérouler le lendemain et déjà Harry et Draco essayaient de planifier un peu le déroulement de leur journée.

« Que penses-tu qu'on devrait faire en premier ? Tu as une idée en tête peut-être ? »

« Je pensais aux Trois Balais… »

« Potter, petit alcoolique, tu baisses dans mon estime là ! »

« Ah, non ! Mais, c'était juste une suggestion, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'acheter quoique ce soit, et comme c'est plutôt convivial comme endroit… je me disais que… »

Draco sourit, intérieurement, trouvant la réaction d'Harry très mignonne, puis ce gifla, toujours intérieurement, pour avoir pensé quelque chose d'aussi niais.

« Et bien moi, je pense que tu devrais t'acheter des vêtements, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de porter des loques pareilles. Alors, on t'habillera de façon humaine, et puis on ira boire un verre. »

Harry fit une fausse mine outrée, regardant ses vêtements, et faisant rire légèrement Draco.

« Je pense que tu t'y connais mieux que moi sur le sujet, je te laisse prendre les commandes. »

« Oh, intéressant, j'aurai donc un Harry soumis pour la journée ? »

Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, le brun lui avait vraiment tendu une perche cette fois-ci.

De son côté, Harry avait changé de couleur, des images peu catholiques lui passant en tête. Mais bizarrement, il ne repoussait pas cette idée, et lui et Malfoy semblaient confortables dans ce jeu de drague, faisant briller une lueur d'espoir chez le gryffondor.

De son côté, Draco ne perdait pas une miette des expressions d'Harry, ses émotions aussi lisibles qu'un livre ouvert. Ne voyant aucun dégoût ou gêne pesante, il se dit que peut-être qu'être un peu plus proche du survivant ne serait pas si mal.

Quelque chose changeait en eux, ils en étaient conscients, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient s'en affoler, acceptant ce revirement de situation, l'accueillant même.

Le lendemain vint, et Harry et Draco partirent en direction de Préaulard, sourires aux lèvres, sous les yeux ébahis des quelques élèves n'étant pas encore au courant de cette amitié naissante, ou encore le regard jaloux de quelques entêtés.

Lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte comme ça, Harry devait résister pour ne pas prendre la main du blond à ses côtés. C'était tellement tentant, mais en même temps, ça pouvait vraiment tout foutre en l'air.

Malfoy le coupa de sa rêverie.

« On ira chez Gaichiffon, ce serait plus efficace si on allait chez Madame Guipure, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Harry était étonné que Malfoy s'implique autant là-dedans. Était-il si mal habillé que ça ?

« Je te suis. Je pense bien que je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans cette boutique de toute façon… »

« M'étonnes pas. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de te faire sortir de là avec une tenue décente. Autant je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens de notre amitié, autant j'ai pas trop envie d'être ici avec quelqu'un habillé de cette façon. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il voulait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas à la pointe de la mode, mais quand même, il n'était pas habillé comme un sauvage de son point de vu en tout cas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à rêvasser aujourd'hui, aller viens on est arrivé ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Malfoy le tira par le poignet jusque dans la boutique. Et pour Harry, plus rien ne comptait que ce contact sur le moment. Mais ledit moment fut bref et Draco le relâcha aussi vite qu'il s'était mis à le tenir.

Après quelques emplettes, Draco ordonna à Harry de porter une de ses nouvelles tenues sur le champ et de jeter celle avec laquelle il était venu.

Bien que réticent, Harry s'exécuta, faisant baver plusieurs filles lors de leur trajet jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Draco avait l'air fier de lui et plutôt satisfait d'être au premier rang pour admirer un Harry Potter bien fringué et bien gaulé.

Ils s'assirent dans un coin tranquille du bar, essayant de ne pas diriger l'attention des autres clients sur eux.

Harry, de son côté, avait l'impression d'être aux anges, il voyait bien tous les regards que lui lançait Draco, aussi discrets qu'il essaye de les faire.

Et ils burent, pas au point d'être ivres, juste assez, pour les désinhiber un peu, les regards se firent un peu plus insistants et évidents, les mains se frôlèrent, mais rien de plus. C'était suffisant pour le moment, ils pourraient se contenter de ça pour ce soir.

Leur raison continuait de les brider, mais leurs cœurs à tout les deux en voulaient plus, beaucoup plus.

Mais sans l'alcool, les langues de se délieront pas si facilement.

Harry et Draco se dirent qu'ils ne valait mieux pas finir ivre et plein de regret, alors que les choses pouvaient progresser doucement et de façon naturelle.

Ils rentrèrent au château, toujours avec cette proximité grisante.

Une fois l'heure de la séparation venue, Harry, mut d'un courage inexplicable, retint le blond par la main, juste le temps d'un léger baiser sur la joue de ce dernier. Il le lâcha ensuite, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, retourné par le serpentard.

Les deux se séparèrent enfin, une note d'espoir grandissante présente dans leurs esprits.

Les jours suivants filèrent à toute allure, Harry et Draco se rapprochant imperceptiblement. Ils avaient pris pour habitude, de s'entraider pour leur devoirs, rendant la tâche deux fois plus facile et rapide, puis de simplement passer se temps gagné ensemble dans la salle sur demande, pour plus de tranquillité.

Un soir leur de leur routine, Harry s'endormit contre l'épaule de Draco, une sorte de déjà-vu de leur première véritable discussion dans cette même salle.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, faisant soupirer ce dernier de contentement. Suite à cette réaction, plutôt encourageante, Draco décida de continuer, et finit par s'endormir, le gryffondor toujours dans ses bras.

Vers l'heure du dîner, les deux sorciers sur réveillèrent, légèrement affamés. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent dans quelle position ils étaient, ils se crispèrent légèrement, incapables de se défaire l'un de l'autre.

Harry, avec le peu de courage qu'il pouvait lui rester dans une situation pareille, resserra légèrement sa prise autour de la taille du blond, reposant doucement sa tête contre son torse, une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge.

Draco ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, et c'était loin de lui déplaire. À son tour il raffermit son étreinte et se détendit un peu plus.

Ils avaient faim tous les deux, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de quitter les bras de l'autre. Harry releva la tête, plongeant directement dans les yeux orageux du serpentard et l'inévitable se produisit.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, puis le contact s'approfondit et tous les deux perdirent pied.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qui avait initié le baiser, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils pouvaient enfin se libérer de cette frustration qui les habitait depuis un certain temps déjà.

La pièce était remplie de soupirs et de gémissements, et leurs langues continuaient de se caresser doucement. Ni Harry ni Draco ne voulait arrêter, de peur de briser le charme. Mais le manque d'air se fit quand même ressentir et ils se séparèrent lentement, se regardant dans les yeux.

La carapace de Draco était à présent complètement brisée et Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux dans les sentiments qui passaient par la tête du blond.

De l'envie…du plaisir… et, de la peur ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et comprit enfin les inquiétudes du serpentard.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

Décidant que certaines choses méritaient d'être dite, Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je ne regrette rien… Draco… »

Ce dernier, bien que légèrement soulagé, restait en proie à une infime inquiétude, qu'est-ce que tous ces gestes signifiaient ?

« Je t'aime. »

Harry avait murmuré ses mots au creux du cou de Draco, le faisant frissonner au passage.

La bombe était larguée. Et c'était maintenant au tour d'Harry d'avoir peur. Peur de la réaction de l'autre, peur du rejet, mais surtout peur de le perdre.

Après tout, peut-être avait-il mal interprété ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du serpentard. ?

Ce dernier, comprenant la situation et ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du brun, souleva délicatement son menton et posa un nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser là n'était pas aussi passionné que le premier, mais doux et plein de sentiments enfin avoués.

Ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci.

Et Draco se dit qu'il était temps qu'Harry ait une réponse appropriée.

« Moi aussi… mais n'espère pas de moi que je sois dégoulinant de sentiment ! »

Harry sourit, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas un des points fort du serpentard, mais il s'en contenterait, après tout, il l'avait choisi comme ça.

Le peu de romantisme qui restait de la situation fut complètement dissipé lorsqu'un grognement abominable résonna dans la pièce.

« Potter, t'es vraiment qu'un estomac sur pattes. »


End file.
